moxy
by thatotherwriteryoulike
Summary: this is about a sweet love story mike and foxy from five nights at freddy's i don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

this is a sweet story about mike and foxy i don't own any of the characters this is from the game five nights at freddy's i hope you in joy rated M

Moxy- chapter 1

_Mike begans his first day of work at Freddy's fazzy bears pizza, clocking in at 12:00pm mike sees the owner of freddy's fazzy bears pizza Mr. Freddy, how are you mike he said with a big smile. Im good and ready for my first day of the job thanks mike said in a calm voice. hey mike listen i need to tell you something i should have told you before you applied here Mr. freddy said with worry in his voice. ok sure what is it mike was getting a bit worried how Mr. freddy's personalty changed so quickly. well the animatronics move a lot at night and if they see you they will try to attack you so it is very important that you check the cameras a lot just so you know where they are at all times. Mr. freddy said with a serous look on his face and also the look of fear. wait a minute mike said in a loud voice I didn't know that my job was to fight off animatronics haven't you called someone who knows how to fix them or just get new ones so that they don't try killing people or something mike grow very angry but very scared that he was going to have to stay here and guard the building tonight there is no backing out now mike thought. mike I'm sorry i didn't tell you look just do tonights shift and you can quit in the morning. Mr. freddy said in a disappointed voice as he began to walk out the door and wishing mike good luck. End of chapter 1 _


	2. Chapter 2

this is a sweet story about mike and foxy from five nights at freddy's the game i don't own any of the characters plz favorite and review thanks

Moxty chapter two ~ After Mr. freddy leaves, Mike began to walk to his new office, looking over his shoulder in fear if the animatronics start moving. then with the thought in his head, he began to pick up speed. before mike knew it, he had made it to the office. as he entered the room, mike noticed it was very dirty, with empty sodas and old chip bags, even some drawings the kids made still hung on the wall. looking around the room, at all the cameras and one worn out chair sat in the middle of the room. mike makes his way to the chair, grabs it, and sits down to began his shift. mike looks at the only clock in the room and it shows it is 1:00am. only five more hours to go mike said in a sarcastic voice. as mike looks at all the cameras he finds that all three animatronics are still on the stage but then he realize that aren't there four animatronics mike flips up the camera that is pointed to pirates cove to see foxy is gone. oh dear god mike said in total fear then mike hears loud but also heavy foot steps running they get louder and louder then mike remembers that he could close the door but which one mike thought. before mike would think he pushed both buttons to the doors just in the nick of time, mike jumped when he hears pounding on the door to his left. mike slowly turned on the light to the hallway to see the pirate fox looking dead at mike. END of chapter 2

plz review !


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own any of the characters and sorry it took so long to update hope you guys enjoy and plz review

Moxty chapter 3-

Mike jumped back in fear almost falling out his chair. what the hell was that Mike cried out 10 minutes later the pounding stopped and mike reached up slowly to the light to see that the fox is gone , a sigh of relief escapes mike with that mike reopens the doors then going back to checking the cameras seeing that foxy is back in pirates cove and then an alarm goes off on mike's cell phone which he had forgotten about and it reads 6:00am. Finally my shift is over mike said as he begans to walk out of the office to see that Mr. freddy walking in the main doors. How was your night mike, Mr freddy said with a smile, It was crazy the fox tried to kill me! mike said in a loud voice. Mike Mr. freddy said in a low voice i have to find a replacement for you so you will have to come back at 12:00pm again until i find someone else. But you said i could quite today mike was getting very angry with and with that mike walks out of Freddy's fazzy bears pizza

End of chapter 3 sorry it was so short i will update soon


End file.
